


You'll feel it in the morning

by itjustsortahappened



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, One Shot, ziam, ziam one shot, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustsortahappened/pseuds/itjustsortahappened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuffs and blowjob and basically Zayn is Liam’s good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll feel it in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This wrote itself because Zayn did that thing.

  


 

He found that it was a struggle to stay balanced and follow directions and he probably wouldn’t have been able to keep still and up if it wasn’t for Liam's palm on the back of his head, guiding with soft but firm motions, his own hands restricted behind his back by the sharp metal. Liam had wanted to use cuffs that had fur around them but he’d said no to that; he liked the pain, the sting of it, the feeling of it the next day, the full control given to the boy he was now kneeling in front of. 

The room was really too hot and he could feel sweat trickle down his neck as he leaned forward, took the material of Liam’s boxer briefs between his teeth and pulled, one side first, then the other, letting his lips graze over the outline of the other boy, breathing hot, opening his mouth to bite very softly, knew he was pushing it when he felt the grip around his neck tighten a little, urging him to move, to hurry up.

He gave a frustrated grunt when they didn’t slide down as easily as he’d wanted them to, struggled to pull without the help of his hands and after minutes of shifting and fighting with the material, - all the while with Liam just watching him, - he finally managed to pull them down far enough for Liam to step out of, now completely bare in front of him.

“That’s my boy… you’re so good, baby.”

It was a soft mumble and Zayn closed his eyes and lingered in the words, letting them sink in, to settle deep inside of him before he looked up, searching for permission to touch, absentmindedly pulling at his restraints, grinding his teeth together at the pain shooting through his wrists.

“You’re so eager for me, aren’t you?”

Liam sunk to his knees, his hands traveling down Zayn’s arms, landing to rest around his wrists, right above the cuffs, gripping firmly, mouth so close to Zayn’s ear that he could feel hot breaths hitting his skin, making it prickle.

“You’re aching to touch, aren’t you? I can see it.”

Liam traced his teeth over his ear, biting softly, nudging to get more access, kissed down his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you so good, until you’re begging me to come, until you’re a mess and you can’t breathe or even think but first I want to see you with your mouth around my cock, I want you to take it as deep as you can, I want you choking on it, I know how you love that, to take me so deep.”

Liam placed a kiss right under his ear and got back up, one hand firm on the back of his head, the other gripping around himself, lazily stroking. 

“Open your mouth for me, baby.”    

He licked his lips before he let his mouth hang open, looking up at Liam the whole time as he took him as far down as he could, swallowing around him, letting him slide out and he wet his lips again before he took him deeper.

“You’re such a good boy.”

Liam let go of his cock and his hand travelled up his own body, gripping at his neck, letting his head fall back as Zayn swallowed around him again, sucking, licking and kissing.

He strained his neck to reach properly, to lick along Liam’s full length, letting him slide out of his mouth to take a deep breath before struggling to get him back in without the help of his hands. The salty taste of pre-come and saliva mixing on his tongue and getting all over his face as he tried to manoeuvre Liam in his mouth again and when he finally managed he let out a content sigh around him.

“That’s it, baby.”

Liam’s hand on the back of his head pushed him further down, forced him to swallow harder, to open his throat more and he could feel his body resisting and squeezed his eyes shut, tried to not choke, to not cough, to just calmly breathe through his nose but instead his breath came out in short moans and when Liam pulled all the way out again he gasped for air, throat burning and he could feel himself hard against his jeans.

He only had a second before Liam guided him down again, deep and hard, this time choking and with tears starting to form, hands pulling against the cuffs in vain, little whimpers escaping him and when Liam pulled out this time he gulped down air.

“Is it too much, love?”

Zayn shook his head, swallowed and looked up through wet eyes, the sight of Liam’s bare and flustered chest only egging him on, filling him with want.

“God, you’re so good for me, so eager.”

Zayn obediently opened his mouth again and this time Liam didn’t stop, he pushed in and further down, his grip around Zayn’s neck harder, his thrusts uneven but deep and Zayn closed his eyes, that familiar ache in his jaw starting to gnaw at him, the small gasps of air turning in to louder moans as Liam fucked his throat raw and he thought somewhere in the back of his head that someone is definitely going to notice his voice being raspy tomorrow but then Liam pushed down his throat one last time and he could feel his release sliding down his throat, trying to swallow but some of it dripped down his chin when Liam pulled out.

He again strained against his cuffs to get his hands around to wipe at his mouth and whined quietly when sharp pain shot through his wrists and instead looked up at Liam, the other boy breathing heavily and meeting his gaze with hooded eyes.

“Such a good boy.”

It was a soft mumble and Liam reached down and swiped a thumb over Zayn’s chin, sunk down to his knees so that they were at eye-level and a small smile played over his lips.

“I’m going to take care of you now, you were so good,” Liam leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against his cheek, “do you want the cuffs off?”

Zayn licked his lips, still tasting Liam there and slowly shook his head, earning a grin from the other boy.

“Just lay back now, baby. You did so good, I’m going to make you feel so good.”    

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading xx


End file.
